


River of Tears

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Helpful JARVIS, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Moving On, Music Drabble, Post-Break Up, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: Music drabble to River of Tears by Alessia Cara





	River of Tears

Tony shoves himself back from the kitchen counter, whipping around sharply to face Steve. The glare Tony sends his way would be enough to freeze him to ice if he had that kind of power. Which at this moment Tony kind of wished he did. 

"Enough, Steve. You made your choice months ago when you left me in Siberia. Just leave me alone!" Tony doesn't give Steve a chance to reply before he stalks his way out of the kitchen towards the elevators. He doesn't want to be there when Steve manages to find his words again after Tony's sudden outburst. 

The Rogue Avengers have only been back for two weeks, and Tony is just barely keeping a hold of himself. He feels like he's about to fall apart at the seams at any moment, and it only gets worse every time he is forced to interact with Steve. 

Steven Rogers. Captain America. Tony's now ex-lover. He was the man that, until several months ago, Tony swore he was going to spend the rest of his life with. It seems like Steve did not feel the same way, because the moment his long, lost best friend showed up Tony ceased to matter in his eyes. 

Once again, Tony is the one that has to deal with the fallout. 

 

Tony is barely holding back his tears when he makes it to his room in the Tower. He would have thought by now he wouldn't have tears left to cry, but that seems not to be so. The dam holding back the wave seems to break the moment he hits the bed, and once again Tony is crying over Steve Rogers, the only person that has ever managed to truly shatter his heart. 

"Oh Tony," a familiar voice cuts through the quiet sound of Tony's soft sobs. 

"Jarvis, you traitor," Tony mutters through is cries as he turns to the direction of the voice to find T'Challa filling the tv screen at the end of his bed. Tony starts carelessly wiping away his tears, trying to hide the fact that he has been crying even if T'Challa clearly saw him, "I'm okay, Kitty cat. I'm sorry JARVIS disturbed you for no reason." 

"Tony, sweetheart, don't try to hide your tears from me. It's okay to cry. I just wish I could be there with you when you do so. I am at the very least grateful to JARVIS for calling, so you would not have to cry alone. I'm here now, just let it all out," T'Challa continues to say sweet nothings to sooth Tony as he cries. 

Tony would never truly admit how much having T'Challa talking to him over video call really did help. Soon his soft sobs fall into sporadic sniffles as the tears slow to nothing. 

"Thank you, T'Challa. I'm sorry you had to see me like that again. I thought I had already cried all my tears for him," Tony whispers as he wipes at his cheek with the sleeves of the sweatshirt he is wearing. 

"Think nothing of it. I am always glad when I can help you, since I am not able to be there at this time. I'll always try to be there for you, no matter even if you never stop crying over him. " 

"I want stop crying over him, T'Challa. I want to be able to move on." 

"I know sweetheart, I know. You will one day, Tony. Just give it time. Now, unfortunately, I must go. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me. I love you, Tony," T'Challa smiles at him apologetically, looking truly remorseful that he has to leave. 

"Goodbye, T'Challa," Tony whispers in return. He stares at the blank screen long after T'Challa has signed off. 

Tony can only hope that T'Challa's words are true, that one day the river of tears he has cried over Steve will dry up. Maybe on that day he will finally be able to return T'Challa parting words of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it with Sad Tony. I really only had a vague idea of what I wanted to write when I started this, and it still turned out different than what I thought it would. I just kind of listened to the song on repeat and just went with it, and this was the product of that. Still no beta, so I fixed my mistakes the best I could. Sorry if I missed any. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and that it didn't turn out too messy.
> 
> P.S. I'm going to be changing the way I do my Avenger music drabbles. Instead of listening to the song through just one time and writing only during that, I'm going to have my song on repeat (maybe for a max of five times?) so I can finish writing. I will be keeping them under a thousand words though. I just got tired of getting cut off when the song would end, and having to try to tie it up right there instead of really finishing it out. Hopefully, that will allow me to write better drabbles.


End file.
